Harry Potter and Power of Light
by DumbledoreBoy
Summary: After OOTP, Harry's sixth year, full of suprises, action, adventure, and ofcourse romance. Harry has decides to stand up for light and accepts that he will fight for light and with that the action begins.


Harry Potter and Power of Light

I solemnly swear that characters are used in the story are designed by J.K. Rowling beside few of them. I have no right and I do not control anything, everything is property of one and only J.K.R.

This is the first time I am writing. Hope that all you will like it because it will be non stop action with passionate romance (H/G R/H N/L) and new findings. I have read HBP but I am still going to try to develop something different. So, buckle up and enjoy the ride.

Starts right after Harry gets into house of Dursleys with emotional burden and pain, after all his godfather is dead.

**Harry Potter and Power of Light**

Determination and Decisions of Future

Looking out of the window, Harry could see a beautiful sunset, a rare view in the world he hated. Although, he was looking at the sun in hope to find his godfather face, Sirius Black. His mind was still wondering in the Department of Mysteries. Memories were still flashing as he saw his godfather falling through the veil, Bellatrix laughing, pain when he was possessed by Voldemort, and worst of all the prophecy. His eyes were filled with tears and could not hold them, as he let them go, he felt pain in bottom of his heart. Why did he fall in the stupid trap, if he had taken Occulemensy lessons more seriously then things might have worked out and he would be with Sirius right now.

As he was watching the sunset, a white owl flew into the window and landed on his shoulder and started playing to get attention of her master.

Harry said, " How are you girl, you should enjoy the evening and get some hunting done." Hedwig nodded and took of again after drinking some water and getting owl treats. The actual reason was Harry wanted to have some privacy and let the memory take over him.

After, Hedwig took of He got his glasses off and decided to take quick nap, clearing his mind he went to sleep. It was around midnight, when he heard some kind of voice, still not sure whether he was in dream or it was happening in reality.

He saw he was chased by shaggy dog and then he jumped on him and started playing with him. Harry was sure that it was not reality in his subconscious, and he didn't want to get out of this particular dream.

He said, " Sirius, tell me where we are?"

Sirius got in to human form and said, " Harry we are in the place which is called the desire of heart."

Harry was confused and asked him about the detail about the place. Sirius said, " It is not place, but it is rather a state which unites our desires Harry, this state is only obtained when two hearts seeks for each other at strong threshold, meaning I wanted to see you as much as you wanted to see me."

Harry keep glancing at his godfather and wished that he can continue forever. Sirius looked into Harry's green eyes and said, " Harry, we both are weak at the moment, we are lost, We both are blaming ourselves for what happen in the ministry. But, this is not the way we should be thinking. You have came to save me, if you have not and if I did die by that bastard, you would have blame yourself even more. What you did was very noble and I must thank you for coming after me even though it was a trap. All I regret is that I didn't have enough time to know my noble goddson and Prong Jr. Therefore, I must ask for forgiveness that I couldn't take care of you properly.

Harry was shocked. He started to say. " Sirius, I know that you are trying to pull me out of the grief but still if I had listened to grisy git or maybe if I had used that mirror then things might have turned around and we would never have to be in this stated. I regret for your death but now I understand that you have some other reasons to regret and not the way you died. Its all right Padfoot, he smiled and winked him, all the time I had with you were the best and I would use it well to remember you."

Sirius started smiling and wondering where this Prong Jr. going to go then he said, " Harry, I have to tell you some important information about your future. I have, of course, heard the prophecy," Harry's mouth hung open and terror started dancing in his eyes, but Sirius went on and said," you need to be prepare for what is coming Harry, you think that you are weak but you are not because you are a great wizard and you will find out in few months. But right now your priorities lie in killing the bastard that have cost my friends lives, your life, and many innocent lives including mine. I have massage from your parents that you should stand up for the wizarding world and prepare for War and make them proud."

Harry felt world crashing on his shoulder and blinked on the information that was firing from his godfather mouth, but he nodded that he has understood the importance of his survival and sacrifises people made for him to keep him alive. Sirius continued, " Of course, you have to live at Dursleys to be protected, but you are son of Maradures and little rule braking is allowed." Harry was total confused what his godfather was saying. Sirius smiled and said, " I am asking you to go at Potter's Manor and start preparing for yourself, I have instructed house elf that you will be arriving this summer even if I was alive or dead. Dobby will be there also, he was excited when I told him to take care of you. When you go there you will see a fireplace which has excess to Headmaster's office and you will inform him that you are there. He may not like it but send him letter which I have written, and the letter can be found on drawer chest beside fire place. Now the question is how do you get in Potter's Manor, because it is protected by ancient blood charm, which was developed by potters and no one has knowledge of. But all you have to say is "Pottrenium cosalo incarnatum". Only true Potter can go there just by saying it, you will land in Potter Manor and house elves will take over from there on. On July 31st, after your birthday, a room will open beside the library and I would like you to go in there and I will let you find out what surprises it holds.

Harry said, " how do you know all this stuff, as far as I know you are not a Potter."

Sirius said, " Oh comeon, Prong.Jr, you should have realized by now that when I was made your godfather, I was told this information from my dear friends, to make sure the informatoin passes along incase anything happens."

Harry said, " Oh then whenever I need you, I can talk to you right?"

Sirius smiled and said," Yes and No, Yes because I live in your heart and you can always ask your heart, that way you will always be in touch with me and No because, I have used one of my three life lines and I will come when you will need me most, in other word when I feel when you need me the most."

Harry was disappointed from that but he nodded and accepted he was really gone now. Sirius read his eyes and said, " Harry, life has to go on, without me or withme, if you are weaken now then Voldemort will easily destroy you, and I want that bastard to die, so when he leaves earth, me and James can get chance to put our latest pranks on him."

Harry chuckled and was about to ask what they are doing together but Sirius cut him off and said, " its time for me to go and don't worry, live your life and make sure you have quiditch team when you get a girl, I will message Prong and Lily that his son is ready and will make us proud more, Harry nodded and put a good smile to make his godfather happy."

Sirius got up and was about to leave and said, " Once you reach back to Hogwart, remember to continue our traditions, and today you are official Maradure and tell my dear friend Mooney that I miss him a lot and not give himself hard time or he will have to regret it later on. And one more thing your name is Dragonslayer, he winked and laugh out loud, and became shaggy dog and vanished."

Harry got up and put on his glasses and replayed the whole scenerio and decided that he will not regret the death of his godfather but he will take the revenge and let Voldemort and his followers know that what happens when he messes with heir of Maradures. With that he pulled his arse and started heading toward kitchen to let the Dursley know that he is going and not to worry about him and since his trunk was already packed he didn't need to worry about it.

**Next Chapter:** Get ready guys, Harry will not be alone at Potter's Manor, but he will get a good company, you will find out more about Potter's Manor's secrets and Harry's plans.

A/N: I will appreciate all your comments, criticism and I would like to have beta reader as soon as possible so if you like to volunteer please email me.


End file.
